Cuphead: The Origins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This story is about the origins of Cuphead and Mugman. The time before they gamble with the Devil, the time when they born and not born to their world. It will also tell about their parents: Herb Alan Cup and Mocha Latte Cappuccino Cup. The questions you might ask: who were the Cup Bros. parents? What happen to them? They will be answered if you read this story.
1. Intro

Cuphead: The Origins

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. That holiday means it's time to spend it with your family, get together and be thankful for what you have. The story that you're going to read; today is about these brothers and how it begins before their adventures against the Devil.

 **Herb Alan Cup:** He's the late father of Cuphead and Mugman, husband of Mocha Latte Cappuccino Cup, friend to Elder Kettle and my 3rd fan-made character. He has a Newby Glass Teapot for a head, the eyes of Cuphead, and the nose of Mugman. He wears a blue coat, a red shirt, white gloves, brown pants and yellow shoes. He is based on Walt Disney. He's loving, caring, brave, looking for ways to get into adventures and a strong passion for tea. He came from a successful, wealthy, rich and hardworking family. His family is way richer than the Devil.

 **Mocha Latte Cappuccino Cup:** She's the late mother of Cuphead and Mugman, wife of Herb Alan Cup, a friend of Elder Kettle and my 4th fan-made character. She has a Chemex Coffeemaker for a head, the eyes of Mugman, the nose of Cuphead, wear red lipstick and big pretty eyelashes. She wears a pink blouse, pale blue shirt, yellow high heels and white gloves. She's based on Lillian Marie Disney. She's loving, caring, strong passion for coffee, always carry a lot of things in her small pink purse, and helpless when she's in scared. She's known in Inkwell Isles as the "prettiest little lady", she's a boy magnet and she just moved to Inkwell Isle One.

 **The Devil:** He has the same look and personality. He has a strong hatred to Herb Alan Cup and his family. He has a strong love interest in Mocha Latte Cappuccino that he kidnaps her in order to have her all to himself.

 **Elder Kettle:** he has the same look and personality except when he was young, his mustache is brown. He's a friend of the Cup bros' parents. He works at the Cup Mansion as Herb's secretary and the Cup bros caretaker. He's also their guardian.

 **Cuphead Cup:** He has the same look and personality, except when he was young he had rosy cheeks. Just like his dad, he likes any kinds of tea except with extra sugar cubes. He's known as the brawn twin, the oldest brother, the crazy twin, the light-headed one, the brave one, the evil twin, the adventurous twin and the handsome one.

 **Mugman Cup:** He's known as the smart twin, youngest brother, the calm twin, the hard-headed one, the shy one, the good twin, the well-prepared twin and the cute one. He has the same look and personality, except when he was young he had rosy cheeks. Just like his mom, he likes any kinds of coffee except with extra creamer.

 **Sugarcube:** She's my first fan-made character. She's a dog with: a body of a cube, sugar white fur, pink nose, big eye lashes and big red eyes. She's sweet, friendly, energetic and playful to her friends. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's very protective of her owners, but she loves Cuphead; most of all. She has a passion for tea.

 **Creamer:** He's my second fan-made character. He's a cat: with white creamy fur, pink nose, and big blue eyes. He sweet, friendly, calm and playful to his friends. but he's mean and scary to his enemies. He's very protective of his owners, but he loves Mugman; most of all. He has a passion for coffee.


	2. The Very Start

Chapter 1: The Very Start

At Inkwell Isle One, a moving truck came to a cute big cottage. And coming out of the truck is Mocha Latte Cappuccino. She looks inside the cottage and said, "this is it. My new house. You can bring the stuff in; boys." While the movers are placing her things, Elder Kettle came up to her and said, "Mocha, it's been a while." "Elder Kettle. How are you?" "Doing good. I'm glad you're finally out of that apartment building and found yourself a new home." "Thank you. I'm still working at the diner and the club." "At day, you work at the diner as waitress and weekends; you worked as a performer. But I must warn you, don't ever go into Inkwell Hell, and beware of the Devil." "What's Inkwell Hell?" "It's where the Devil's Casino is. It's very dangerous." "Don't worry, Kettle. I can take care of myself." "Ok. Good bye." "Good bye, Kettle. Have a good day." "You too."

At Pork Rind, Herb Alan Cup goes there. "Herb Alan Cup. My best customer. What would you like?" "As always, herbal tea." "Sure thing, pal." When he gave Herb his tea, he said, "how's family business?" "The same. Successful." "Man, you must be the luckiest person to be a Cup. Your family is richest in Inkwell Isles, even richer than the Devil; himself." "Being a successful businessman is tiring." "I know. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." "I miss them. I wish they didn't die in that boat accident." "Your parents were good people." "I must leave before he gets worried." "Tell Elder Kettle, I said hello." "Ok. Bye Rind." "See a later, Herb."

At the Cup Mansion, it looks the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany. Herb comes in by using the front entrance and sat in the living room. "Master Cup. You're done with work so early," said Elder Kettle. "It wasn't that busy. It's Friday." "Let's make some plans; together. Let's go to that club in Inkwell Isle Two." "I hope I won't be bored."

At Ribby and Croaks' boat, Pork Rind works at the bar. Elder Kettle and Herb comes in; while Herb is in a white hoodie to hide his identity. Only Pork Rind recognizes Herb from his disguise. "One blueberry green tea smoothie for me and one Chai Tea smoothie for my friend," said Elder Kettle. "Ok, boys. And I know friend is Herb. But, your secrete is safe with me." "Thanks, Pork," said Herb. "While you guys are waiting, enjoy the show." "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our boat. With your hosts: me; Ribby and my partner; Croaks." "Here are your smoothies, boys," said Pork Rind. "Thanks. Down the hatch," said Herb, drinking his smoothie. "And now; the moment you all been waiting for," said Croaks, continuing. "The cutest face in Inkwell Isles. The prettiest little lady. Everyone's sweetheart. Ms. Mocha Latte Cappuccino." The curtains open up on the stage. And it reveals Mocha; wearing a beautiful red dress. All the male diners being to wolf whistle, howls like wolf and claps. When Herb sees her, his smile, his heart pumped so heart and points at her like a dog. When the music starts, male singers sings,

 _"_ _Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine."_

Then Mocha sings, _"Candyman, Candyman."_

 _"_ _Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine."_

 _"_ _Sweet sugar candyman_

 _I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

 _He really got me working up an appetite_

 _He had tattoos up and down his arm_

 _There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

 _He's a one-stop shop, makes my panties drop_

 _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_

 _We drank champagne and we dance all night_

 _We shut paparazzi for a big surprise_

 _The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

 _He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

 _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

 _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman oh yeah_

 _Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

 _When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot_

 _He had lips like sugarcane_

 _Good things come for boys who wait."_

 _"_ _Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine."_

 _"_ _Candyman, Candyman."_

 _"_ _Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine."_

 _"_ _Candyman, Candyman._

 _Sweet sugar candy man._

 _He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

 _Sweet sugar candy man._

 _He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop._

 _Sweet sugar candy man._

 _He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop._

 _Sweet sugar_

 _He's got those lips like sugarcane_

 _Good things come for boys who wait_

 _He's a one-stop shop with a real big ugh_

 _He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

 _A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman x3_

 _Candyman x8"_

 _"_ _Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine. x2_

 _Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine. x2_

 _Jane lost her grip and down she fell. x2_

 _Squared herself away as she let out a yell. x2"_

Everyone clapped and cheered for her when the curtains fall and Mocha takes a bow. "Who was that performing," said Herb. "You never heard of Mocha Latte Cappuccino," said Elder Kettle. "She's the prettiest little lady of all Inkwell Isles. Guys, go completely bonkers whenever she's around except for Elder Kettle and I," said Pork Rind. "She's a friend of mine, Herb. Let's go home." "Yes, Elder Kettle," said Herd. When they started to leave, Herb dropped his wallet. "Excuse me, sir," said a female voice. "Yes," said Herb. When he turns around, the voice came from Mocha. "Hey, you're Mocha Latte Cappuccino. That was a great song." "Thanks. You dropped your wallet." "Thank you." When he leaves the building, he gets in a limousine with Elder Kettle. Mocha watches Herb leaves and said in her mind, "who was that guy?"

At the Cup Mansion, Herb is in his bedroom; reading a book. Then he notices a slip of paper in his wallet. The paper has red smooch mark, a phone number and it says, "Meet me at the diner at 11:00 am in Inkwell Isle for lunch. I think you're cute. Xoxoxo Mocha Latte Cappuccino" Then Herb blushes, smiled and said, "well, I still got it."


	3. The Sweet Date

Chapter 2: The Sweet Date

With Mocha, she's walking throw Inkwell Isle Three. Ever male character stares at her even the Devil. "Well, what do we have here? This babe is some angel…. that she is for me. Who is this little lady, Dice," said the Devil, with eyes shaped into hearts. "That lady is Mocha Latte Cappuccino; the prettiest little lady in all of Inkwell Isles. To be honest, I really don't see anything in her." "You must be blind. She'll make a fine queen for me."

At the diner, Herb is wearing his white hoodie again and is sitting on the table; waiting for Mocha. When she comes in, she sits next to Herb. "You haven't given me your name when we meet," said Mocha. "My name is Herb." "Herb who?" "Please don't tell anybody, but this ring will tell you." He shows her a golden ring with the letter 'C' on it. "O my golly! You're a…," said Mocha, until she was interrupted when Herb put his finger on her mouth. "Shh! It's hard to be by yourself when you're popular." "I understand. Everyone keeps staring at me where ever I go. It's creepy." "The paparazzi are everywhere when I'm not disguised." "What is it like to be a Cup?" "It's very nice, but trying at the same time." "Your parents must be so proud of you. Where are they?" "In Inkwell Heaven." "I'm so sorry. What happened to them?" "They were going on a boat trip when I was 18. There was a storm and they lost their lives. Now, that I'm 25. It's getting pretty lonely. At least, you have a normal life." "I lived in an orphanage until I was old enough to take care of myself. I was just baby when I first came there." "I can't believe we have so much in common." "Me too. I worked here during the week."

While they are having lunch, The Devil and King Dice are watching them through a window. "HERB?! What's he doing there with her," said The Devil. "Looks like those two are on a date," said King Dice. "This makes me furious! What does he have that I don't have?" "He not scary, not evil, and he's 10 times richer than you." The door slammed on them and it was opened by Herb. "Thank you. You're a gentleman," said Mocha, coming out of the diner. "You're welcome," said Herb, closing the door.

While Herb and Mocha are walking, they go into Inkwell Isle Two. "Hey, look everyone. It's Herb Alan Cup," said Beppi the Clown. "How did he know through my disguise," said Herb. When the Devil and King Dice enters Inkwell Isle Two, the paparazzi run over them to take pictures of Herb and Mocha. "Wow! Amazing! What a hot scoop on the paper! Mocha Latte Cappuccino is dating the richest guy in Inkwell Isles. Ms. Cappuccino, how does feel to date Herb Alan Cup? Mr. Cup, how does it feel to date the prettiest little lady of Inkwell Isles," said the paparazzi, taking pictures and putting microphones in front of Mocha and Herb. "Come on, Mocha. I'll get us out of this mess," said Herb, clawing under the paparazzi with Mocha.

When Herb and Mocha lost the paparazzi, they go see Djimmi the Great. "Herb Alan Cup and Mocha Latte Cappuccino?! What an honor! Listen and believe in the fortune I'm about to tell you," said Djimmi, looking into his crystal ball. "What do you see," said Mocha. "I see…... the Devil at the construction site while battling a teapot. It will happen in 2 years. Then a couple will have two twin sons." "Wow, very interesting! Do you want me to take you home," said Herb. "Why sure thing, Herb," said Mocha, winking at him. "Elder Kettle. Come, pick us up." Then the limousine appeared and Mocha and Herb enter into to it. "Step on it, driver." "We got to find them before," said the Devil, walking with King Dice. Then Herb's limousine ran over them. "You know what, boss? I think you're jinx," said King Dice, getting up. "Why do we have so much trouble? We're taller and bigger than everyone." Then they got run over by the paparazzi who's following Herb and Mocha. "Narrator, is the gag in this story is for us get injured," said King Dice. What does it look like? And stop breaking the fourth wall. "Who are you talking to," said the Devil. "The Narrator. Only I can hear her."

Back with Mocha and Herb, they're at Mocha's cottage. "Thanks for taking me home," said Mocha, going into her cottage. "You're welcome," said Herb, waving to her. When she closes her door, Herb goes back into the limousine and drives off. Elder Kettle is sitting next to Herb and he said, "well, Master Cup. Looks like the paper got you." Elder Kettle gives him the newspaper: it shows a picture of Herb and Mocha looking at each other; romantically and holding hands with the title saying "The richest resident of Inkwell Isles dating the prettiest little lady of Inkwell Isles." "I know. Let's just hope our relationship won't get us into trouble," said Herb, reading the newspaper.

Back with the Devil and King Dice, they are coming out of the hospital. And then…. "Don't you dare say we got ran over again," said King Dice. No, King Dice. I was going to say that an anvil fell on top of you and the Devil. "Good, wait what?!" The anvil falls on them and the Devil said, "Mocha Latte Cappuccino will be mine. Right after, I get my back fixed again."


	4. The Marvelous Rescue

Chapter 3: The Marvelous Rescue

2 years later, Herb and Mocha are boyfriend and girlfriend now. With Herb, he's at the jewelry store searching for a ring. Then he sees a big red ruby wedding ring and said, "I take that ring, please." "Ohh! You're going to propose to a girl, yeah," said the jewelry store owner. "Yes. Yesterday, I bought my blue sapphire wedding ring. Soon, my girl will be the future Mrs. Cup," said Herb, giving the owner a block of gold. "You're in luck. You just bought the prettiest wedding ring."

At the outside of construction site, Mocha is waiting for Herb to arrive. Inside the construction site, The Devil and King Dice are disguised as construction workers. "Is this really necessary, boss? I mean can you go with someone who's more like your type? Like an evil queen, a wicked stepmother or an evil demon," said King Dice, preparing a hook. "First, yes. Second, no. And third, never. She will be mine," said the Devil. "Are you sure? Because I heard that Herb is going to propose to her; right here." "We'll make sure that will never happen." "We? What you mean we?" Back with Mocha, she looks at her watch and said, "where is he? He said he'll be here." "Here I am, my dearest coffeepot," said Herb, holding a bouquet of red and blue roses. "You're so sweet as tea," said Mocha, taking the bouquet. "These past two years we been together are the best time of my life."

"Hurry! He's about to propose," said the Devil. "I'm going as fast as I can," said King Dice, dropping the hook to Mocha. "Mocha, the bouquet isn't the only gift I'm giving you. There something else I want to give. Close your eyes," said Herb, putting his hand in his pocket. When Mocha closes her eyes, the hook grabs on to her skirt and pulls her up. "Mocha Latte Cappuccino, will you be my bride," said Herb, bent at the knee and shows the ring. When he notices Mocha is being pulled up into the air, he freaked out and yells, "MOCHA! MOCHA! OPEN YOUR EYES!" "What is it, my tea pie? O MY GOLLY! Help! Herb, do something! Help me," said Mocha, opening her eyes and panics. "Hello there, my sweet," said the Devil, stroking her chin. Then Mocha kicks him in the face and screams for help. "The Devil and King Dice," said Herb, going to the construction site.

Mocha continues to screams and slaps the Devil on the face when he grabs her and tries to kiss her. "Get your hands off my girl, you evil horned goat," said Herb, climbing on a latter. "Sir, he's coming," said King Dice. "Taking him down," said the Devil, running away and taking Mocha with him. When Herb reaches to King Dice, he said to Dice, "your boss took my girlfriend. And I'm going to kick his butt. But I'm going to kick yours, first." "Go ahead," said King Dice, letting Herb go to catch up with the Devil. "Wait? Are you on my side or not?" "I really don't care about this. Good luck." Then King Dice hits himself on the head with a wrench and gets knocked out. Herb shrugs and goes after the Devil. "When we get to Inkwell Hell, you're going to be my bride and queen of Inkwell Hell," said the Devil. "I'm only into the good boys," said Mocha, trying to free herself. Herb kicks the Devil on the butt and prepares to fight him.

"You made a huge mistake for taking my coffee pot," said Herb. "I know who you are, Herb. I'm tired of coming second place to your family," said the Devil, tying Mocha to a rail. "I don't want to fight you." "Why? Scared?" "No. Because if I fight, I'll break every bone in your body. Including your neck." "Come on, tough guy. Let me see your moves." Herb punches the Devil while, saying, "upstairs! Downstairs! How do you like that?!" Herb kicks him in the privates, takes out a spray can, sprays it on the Devil's eyes and karate kicks his face. "Really?! How am I getting beaten by teapot," said the Devil, blowing his eyes. Mocha frees herself by biting on the ropes. The Devil takes out his staff and trips Herb. "Say goodbye, Cup-face," said the Devil, about to stab Herb. But he gets hit in the face by Mocha's purse. The Devil falls into a cement and freezes. "Don't mess with my Herbal tea," said Mocha. "Mocha, you're safe," said Herb, hugging her. "But, what you did to the Devil was awesome. You didn't tell me you know karate." "A good Cup is always ready to fight back; literally." "Let's go to Ribby and Croaks' boat to celebrate." "Sounds good to me."

At Ribby and Croaks' boat, the paparazzi and guest watch Herb and Mocha going in. Elder Kettle and Pork Rind are talking to each other. "Attention! Attention, everyone! I would like everyone's attention, please," said Herb. "Quiet! Herb Alan Cup wants to say something," said the paparazzi. "I have an announcement to make." When Herb bent at the knee and shows the ring to Mocha, everyone gasps with surprise including Mocha. "Mocha Latte Cappuccino, will you be my bride and my loving wife?" "YES! Yes, I do," said Mocha. Everyone clapped for the moment. Elder Kettle cries in tears of joy while Pork Rind blows his nose and said, "this is going to be a big wedding." "You heard it, flocks. Herb Alan Cup prosed to Mocha Latte Cappuccino. And she accepted it. It's going to be a big fat Cup wedding," said the paparazzi.

At a white church, everyone except the Devil and King Dice is in the pews watching Herb and Mocha getting married. "I pronounce this couple; husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Elder Kettle, being the priest. When Herb and Mocha kissed, everyone, clapped, cheered loud and cried with joy. Mocha throws the bouquet of flowers in the air and all the female characters fight for them. "Women. I can't understand them," said Pork Rind. "Me either," said Elder Kettle.


	5. Heroes are Born

Chapter 4: Heroes are Born

2 years later, Herb and Mocha have been married. Mocha moves into the Cup Mansion and is enjoying her new life. Unfortunately, she felt strange that she went to Dr. Kahl. Inside the lobby, Elder Kettle and Herb are waiting. "Elder Kettle, what's wrong with Mocha. It's been a few days since she first went to the doctor. "Trust me, Herb. Dr. Kahl knows what he's doing," said Elder Kettle. When Dr. Kahl comes into the lobby, he said, "Mr. Cup, I would like to speak with you."

A few minutes passed, Herb comes out with Mocha. "Well, what seems to be the problem," said Elder Kettle. "Come look at Mocha to figure that out," said Herb. When Elder Kettle sees Mocha, he becomes shocked. Mocha belly has gotten bigger. "Mocha, are you really," said Elder Kettle. "Yes! I'm pregnant," said Mocha, patting her belly. "YAHOO! Herb is going to be a father," said Elder Kettle, doing a tap dance. When Elder Kettle, Mocha, and Herb comes out of the office, the paparazzi were surprised to see Mocha and said, "great scots! Mrs. Cup is pregnant. Mr. Cup, is the baby going to be a boy or a girl? Mr. Cup, over here! How does it feel to discover your wife is pregnant? Mrs. Cup, how much were you surprised that you're pregnant? Are there just one or more babies in your womb, Mrs. Cup?" When Elder Kettle and the Cup couple got into the limousine, the car drove off with paparazzi hot on its tail.

2 months later, the servants in the Cup Mansion are preparing the nursery. "Dr. Kahl says, you're going to give birth to twins," said Herb, reading "Parents' Guide to Baby Care for Beginners". "But he's not sure if they're going to be boys, girls or either," said Mocha, kitting a red baby shirt and a blue baby shirt. "Well, if they're going to be boys; I'll have a lot of manly time with them." "But what if they're girls?" "I'll have kept them away from any boys who try to steal them." "And both?" "Same thing for both." "What you think, Herb? Do you think these will fit them?" "Positively." "You two should be thought of naming these precious gifts from above," said Elder Kettle. "He's right. If they're boys, we'll call them; Cuphead and Mugman," said Herb. "Cuphead is your father's name. And Mugman is your parental grandfather's name." "Ok. What do you think, my Latte? If they're girls, what would we name them?" "I go for Mary Luo and Barbara Anne," said Mocha, knitting two baby bibs; a red and blue one.

1 months later, Mocha is lying in bed while Herb kisses her tummy. "Just a few more months and the heirs to the Cup Dynasty will come," said Herb. "I'm hungry again. The twins sure eat so much," said Mocha. "Mocha, are you sure you want watermelon," said Elder Kettle, opening their bedroom door. "Yes! Ohh! And chop suey too." "Chop suey?! All right." "Why is Mocha eating so much," said Herb. "She's pregnant, Herb. It's normal for women to act that way when they're about to have children."

2 months later, the Cup couple has a baby shower in the gardens at the Cup Mansion. All the guests at the shower are so piped up and excited for the couple. "Mocha! You look beautiful! You're as precious as a rose! You are a lucky woman! It very rare for bazillionaires like you and your husband to have children. I hope the babies will be boys. I want them handsome as their father. If they're girls, they be beautiful like their mother," said all the female characters. "Herb, my boy! You're lucky that you have service to help! If you were an original person, you would look terrible. Do not worry, sonny! If they're boys, you'll be fine. But if they're girls, that will be a lot of work," said all the male characters.

1 month later, the paparazzi are at the hospital waiting for the Cup couple to arrive. An ambulance came up to the entrance of the hospital fast. Dr. Kahl comes out running with Mocha on a bed and Herb running with them to the hospital. "Wait! Wait for me," said Elder Kettle, trying to catch up. "Elder Kettle, what's the update," said the paparazzi. "Mocha is in huge pain. The twins are coming. Out of my way."

At a hospital room, Mocha is breathing so fast and squeezing Herb's hand so hard. "Ouch! Mocha! Go easy on my hand," said Herb, trying to free himself from Mocha. "Nurses! Come in here! Hurry! Bring two towels and first aid," said Dr. Kahl. "Oh! Not going to make it," said Mocha, taking the bars off her bed form the pain she's having. Outside of the room, Elder Kettle is anxious about going inside the bedroom. When he opens the door, he hears Mocha screaming so loud that he closes the door. Then 4 nurses rush into the room, which leaves Elder Kettle worried.

A few minutes later, the nurses and Dr. Kahl walk out of the room; all tired. "Dr. Kahl, what happened? Is Mocha all right? Did the babies made it," said Elder Kettle. "Why don't you look inside and see for yourself," said Dr. Kahl, calmly. When Elder Kettle goes in the room, he sees Herb looking at a red blank and blue blanket being held onto by Mocha. "Mocha, how are you," said Elder Kettle. "Great. I'm doing great. Meet our new sons," said Mocha, uncovering the blankets. The red blanket reveals a healthy baby boy. The boy's head is a wide cup, topped with a red and white striped bendy straw, with Herb's eyes and Mocha's nose. The boy is asleep while sucking on a red binky and has rosy little cheeks. "Oh, my! What a handsome and cute little cuphead," said Elder Kettle, holding the boy in his arms. "You got his name, right. His name is Cuphead Cup. The oldest twin," said Herb. "And this little cutie is the youngest twin; Mugman Cup," said Mocha, showing Mugman who's sucking on a blue pacifier and sleeping. "You must be happy for each other," said Elder Kettle, giving baby Cuphead to Herb. "Yes, we are."

Outside the hospital, the paparazzi tries to get in but, the security won't let them. When they saw Elder Kettle walking out with Mocha, Herb, and blue baby carriage, the crowd grows wild. When the paparazzi saw baby Cuphead and baby Mugman; sleeping, they were awed by their cuteness and took pictures of them without the flashes. "Mr. and Mrs. Cup, how does it feel to have these wonderful blessings and what are these newborns' names," said female reporter. "We feel happy and overjoy to have them," said Mocha. "And they're names are Cuphead and Mugman," said Herb, patting gently on his sons' heads. "You heard it here, folks. Herb Alan Cup and Mocha Latte Cappuccino Cup are now parents of twin sons; named Cuphead and Mugman."

At Inkwell Hell, the Devil cries hard when seeing a photo in the newspaper of Herb and Mocha getting married. "Boss, that newspaper came out years ago. Maybe try and watch some tv," said King Dice, takes the newspaper away and turns on the tv. The tv shows Herb, Mocha, and Elder Kettle coming out of the hospital with baby Cuphead and Mugman in the baby carriage. The Devil cries even more and said, "WHY?! First, Herb stole my queen and now he and she have babies?! Why can't I have a happily ever after?" "I don't get it. Why don't you just move on?" "I will get my revenge on Herb, win Mocha's heart and destroy everything he loves including his sons." "Is that a bit too harsh?" "Who cares? I will get my revenge."


	6. A Very Cuppy Live

Chapter 5: A Very Cuppy Live

2 years later, and Cuphead and Mugman are 2 years old. The twins are wearing white dippers. Cuphead is wearing red baby booties and redshirt while Mugman is wearing blue. They're both in the baby nursery with Elder Kettle as their caretaker. The room is: full of red and blue baby toys, a white crib, 2 high chairs, baby products, half red & blue pillow and half red & blue blankets. Cuphead is drinking his bottle of milk in their crib while Mugman gets his diaper changed by Elder Kettle. "There you go, Mugman. A good clean diaper," said Elder Kettle, throwing the dirty diaper away, and putting him in the crib with Cuphead. When Cuphead finishes his bottle, he cries. "Ah-oh! Someone needs to pat on the back," said Elder Kettle, picking him up Cuphead and pats his back to make him burp. When he burps, Mocha and Herb come. "Da-da! Ma-ma," said Cuphead, reaching for his parents. "Masters Herb and Mocha. You have returned," said Elder Kettle. "Sorry, we came home late again," said Mocha. "Cuphead. Mugman. Remember how we practice. Go to mom and dad." When Elder Kettle made the Bros stand on the floor, they were confused. But when they saw their parents opening their arms, they become happy and try to go to them. They walk to them; slowly. Cuphead goes to his dad and Mugman goes to his mom. "Well done, boys. You're first steps. Can you say Cuphead for me," said Herb, picking up Cuphead. "Cuphead," said Cuphead in baby language. "Oh! First word! That's my boy." "Can you say Mugman for your mom," said Mocha, picking up. "Mugman," said Mugman, in baby language. "His very first word. So cute."

4 years later, Cuphead and Mugman are 6 years old. They wear their pants but they're in overalls. At Inkwell Isle Two, the Cup Bros are fun having with their parents. "Thanks for taking us here for our sixth birthday, Mom," said Cuphead, holding on to his dad's hand and licking a lollipop. "Your welcome, boys," said Mocha, while holding Mugman's hand. "Hey, boys! Watch your old man," said Herb, knocking out the bottles with a baseball. "Papa wins," said Mugman. Herb gives Cuphead a red teddy bear and gave Mugman a blue teddy bear. "Strawberry," said Cuphead, hugging his new bear. "Blueberry," said Mugman, hugging his new bear.

2 years later, the bros. are 8 years old. The boys are in red and blue pajamas. The boys are playing with their bears while in their bunk bed. "Boys, time to go to sleep," said Herb, coming in their bedroom with Mocha. The parents tucked the twins into their beds and placed their bears next to them. "I can't sleep after I took my first sip of coffee," said Mugman. "Same thing for me. Except its tea," said Cuphead. "Want me to sing a lullaby," said Mocha. "Ok."

 _"_ _Sweet and lovely_

 _Sweeter than the roses in May_

 _Sweet and lovely_

 _Heaven must have sent him my way_

 _Skies above me_

 _Never were as blue as his eyes_

 _And he loves me_

 _Who would want a sweeter surprise?_

 _When he nestles in my arms so tenderly_

 _There's a thrill that words cannot express_

 _In my heart, a song of love is taunting me_

 _Melody haunting me_

 _Sweet and lovely_

 _Sweeter than the roses in May_

 _And he loves me_

 _There is nothing more I can say_

 _When he nestles in my arms so tenderly_

 _There's a thrill that words cannot express_

 _In my heart, a song of love is taunting me_

 _Melody haunting me_

 _Sweet and lovely_

 _Sweeter than the roses in May_

 _And he loves me_

 _There is nothing more I can say x5"_

The song is so beautiful and peaceful that Cuphead and Mugman falls asleep. "that lullaby works all the time. Right, Herb," said Mocha, turning to speak to Herb, but he fell asleep too. "Still works. Herb, wake up." "Yes. Sorry, Mocha. But your voice is too irresistible," said Herb, waking up. The parents kissed their sons' goodnight. They tiptoe out of the room and whisper to their sons, "good night, our little princes."

2 years later, the bros. are 10 years old. They're in the dining room with Elder Kettle and Herb. Their mother comes in with a big cookie cake covered with red and blue icing, red and blue sprinkles and number 1 candle and number 0 candle that is light. "Happy 10th birthday, our little princes," said Mocha, placing the cake in front. "Thanks, Mom," said Cuphead. "Yes; thank you, Mama," said Mugman. "Make a wish, first boys," said Herb. Cuphead and Mugman hold hands, close their eyes and blows out the candles.

A few minutes later, the bros and their parents went outside in the backyard looking at the clouds. "Look, Mama and Papa! That cloud is shaped like a heart," said Mugman. "And that cloud is shaped like a gorilla," said Cuphead. "Now can you boys see us, together," said Herb. "We can't find us," said Mugman, looking hard as he can. "Try looking at it in another way," said Mocha. When Cuphead and Mugman look at cloud moving their heads, they see clouds that look like them and their parents; hugging. "Now, we see it," said Cuphead. "I have a surprise for you, boys. Hope you like it." Mocha gives the twins a small present. When they open it, inside is a golden and pearl music box. "Wow. A pretty music box." "Play it." When Mugman turns the key, the box opened and shows Herb and Mocha dancing ring around the rosy with the twins and plays, "Sweet and lovely". "It plays your lullaby, Mama," said Mugman. "You boys can play it when you sleep. And pretend it's me singing it." The boys hug their parents while Elder Kettle watches them.


	7. The Incoming Death

Chapter 6: The Incoming Death

Years passed, and the Bros are 12 years old. The Bros are riding on a cable car. Mugman is carrying a picnic basket. "Inkwell Beach, please," said Cuphead, speaking into the microphone. When they made it, they get off the cable car and it leaves. "I wonder why Mama and Papa don't want to come with us to Inkwell Beach," said Mugman, setting up a picnic blanket. "Not sure, either. Ready to fish," said Cuphead, getting out their fishing poles. "You know it, big bro."

While they were fishing, the boys notice a mysterious figure emerging from the fog. "Is that Elder Kettle," said Cuphead. "Yes, it is him," said Mugman. When Elder Kettle came to them, the boys put their fishing poles away. "Mr. Kettle, what brings you here to Inkwell Beach," said Cuphead. "Children, I'm afraid I must inform you of an extremely unfortunate event," said Elder Kettle, looking sadly at them. "What? What do you mean," said Mugman. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your parents perished in a fire that destroys your entire home." The news was so shocking to the twins that they drop their basket. "No. No, it can't be." "I'm sorry, boys. But that's what really happened."

When Cuphead and Mugman made it to their mansion, everything is burnt. The cause of the fire was from a flaming arrow that shot through the air. The police couldn't find the culprit, but they're still on the search. The boys walked through the burnt-up mansion. Tears are falling down from Mugman. Cuphead finds a photo of their parents holding he and Mugman when they were babies. "Everything. All of it. It's gone. Our home and our parents," said Cuphead. "Why must Papa and Mama's lives end like this and at this time," said Mugman, hugging Cuphead while crying. "I don't know. Where are we going to live? Do have any relatives alive to live with?" "Don't worry, boys. As your caretaker, I'll be your guardian," said Elder Kettle, comforting them. "Thank you. But, where do we live," said Mugman, wiping his tears away. "I know just the place."

At Inkwell Isle One, The Twins and Elder Kettle go to Mocha's old cottage. "Our mom used to live here," said Cuphead. "Why, of course. Before she met your father, she lived here. On the bright side, boys. It will feel like your mother is in there," said Elder Kettle. "Will Mama be okay, if we rearrange the place," said Mugman. "Of course, she won't mind at all."


	8. The Time Right Here, Right Now

Chapter 7: The Time Right Here, Right Now

Cuphead and Mugman are 24. Remember the story; Cuphead: A Special Day; they were 23 in that story. Today is their 24th birthday. At Inkwell Isle Two, the boys are having their birthday party there. All the good and reformed characters attend their party. The boys are watching Beppi making balloon animals while Cuphead is holding Sugarcube and Mugman is holding Creamer. The boys aren't happy because they remember the times they had with their parents. "What do you think, boys? I'm made balloons that looks just like you," said Beppi, giving them the balloons. "They aren't smiling. What's wrong, boys," said Hilda Berg. "Nothing," said Cuphead, petting Sugarcube. "Are you sure," said Goopy Le Grande. "Yes," said Mugman, petting Creamer. "I can tell they are lying," said Cagney Carnation. "We don't get it, Elder Kettle," said Moe Tato. "Yeah! What's wrong with the bros," said Psycarrot. "Sadness makes me cry," said Weepy. "They're remembering their parents," said Elder Kettle. "What happens to them," said Grim Matchstick. "When the boys were 12, their parents perished in a fire that destroyed their previous home." "Oh, the poor dears," said Baroness Von Bon Bon. "What did they're parents look like," said Wally Warbles. "Like this." Elder Kettle shows the picture of Herb and Mocha. "I remember that couple. Years ago, they came to me to see their fortune," said Djimmi the Great. "Their mother is beautiful," said Capt. Brineybeard. "And their father is so handsome," said Rumor Honeybottoms. "Hey, Cup Bros. Sally and Cala Maria have your cake," said Dr. Kahl. The girls bring the cake to the boys. But much of the boy's surprise, the cake looks just like their 10-year-old birthday cake except it has the number candles: 2 and 4. "Happy Birthday, young men," said Sally Stageplay. "Make a wish," said Cala Maria. When the boys blow out their candles, everyone clapped for them. "I made piñatas that looks like the Devil and King Dice. I know everyone wants to hit them," said Werner Werman, showing the piñatas.

A few hours, everyone went home, except for the Bros, their pets, and Elder Kettle. "I got you, boys four presents. You might like it," said Elder Kettle. The boys opened the first gift. They were shocked when they looked inside. "Strawberry and Blueberry," said Cuphead, taking out the teddy bears out. "The bears that Papa gave us. Where did you get them," said Mugman. "Some of the stuff your parents gave to you have survived." Then, they open the second gift. "The music box that Mom gave to us," said Cuphead. When Mugman turns the key, he said, "it still works." "Now, the third gift. Your parents want to give it to you when you're 24," said Elder Kettle. When they opened the gift, it's family photo album. When they read it, they see pictures of their past lives. "Wow! I wish we can thank them," said Cuphead. "What about our last one," said Mugman. "You'll see," said Elder Kettle.

The Bros are walking with Elder Kettle and their pets to Inkwell Isle Three. They were surprised to see their mansion back together. "Our home. It's been rebuilt," said Cuphead. "How did you manage to have enough time to fix it," said Mugman. "Did you know when you turn 24, you get to have your parents massive fortune. Well, I used it to fix it. It's all proofed: fire, bullet, and water. By the way, the movers are putting our stuff in there right now," said Elder Kettle. Sugarcube licks Cuphead and Creamer licks Mugman. "Ready to go home," said Elder Kettle. The bros smiled and said, "yes."

Inside the Cup Mansion, Cuphead and Mugman go to bed in their room. Cuphead is in bed with Sugarcube and Strawberry. And Mugman is in bed with Creamer and Blueberry. Mugman plays the music box and the bros sleep with pets while listening to the music box. And both pretend that Mocha is singing to them. the music box is next to a picture of their parents; holding the bros when they were babies on a desk. I'm happy to say, this story has a happily ever after. THE END


End file.
